fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zakura Gemini
Zakura Gemini (ザクラ ジェミニ jemini zakura'):' Is a member of the Magic Council and one of the most powerful members. He is the grandson of the Wizard Saint Grandol Gemini and the older brother of Suzuki Gemini. He was once a member of his grandfathers guild the Fire Heart Guild and is the former heir to Gemini Clan. Ever since the death of his parents he committed himself to law and order causing him to eventually abandoning his guild and family in order to become a member of the Magic Council. Appearance has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, which symbolize his origins as a member of the Gemini Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. he has 3 bangs of hair coming out of the kenseikan ''all the way to his cheeks. He wears a black kimono with a white sash around his waist and a white coat worn over his kimono with a Magic Council emblem on the back. It was given to him when he became one of the 10 Council members. he wears a white scarf, which also symbolizes his origin as a member of the Gemini Clan. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk. He wears a fingerless glove that only covers the back of his hands. Personality Zakura behaves in an aristocratic manner due to his many years growing up in the noble Gemini Clan and because of that he always seems serene towards other people even in battle. When he speaks to someone he properly addresses to them by their full name and their titles if they have one as a sign of respect. He strongly believe in law and order and is completely devoted to his service as a member of the Magic Council and because of that he is willing to make any sacrifices for the sake of the magical world no matter how many lives are lost in the process, should anyone try to disobey the law of the Council no matter who they are he will strike them down without any hesitation. He is very perceptive of his surroundings and towards himself, he is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and knows if something is wrong towards someone. Aside from the other Council Members he views many of his opponents as nothing but weaklings and isn't worth his time facing and gives disdain towards them. Zakura works hard to create a peaceful society in the magical world and would do whatever it took to protect that peace. He feels that if someone who serves the Council were to assist with the enemy under any circumstances must be punished no matter the cost and will not hesitate to strike them down. He ignores any and all hated comments about him and views them as nothing more then a mutts barking. When Zakura was a child he was quick tempered and hot headed that he never acknowledged anyone especially towards his own family of the Gemini Clan, but that changed once he lost his parents after the birth of his little sister Suzuki Gemini. Since then he devoted his time efforts into becoming stronger while shutting out everyone around him. He then became a member of his grandfathers guild the Fire Heart Guild and was a loyal member of the guild. after years later his need to grow stronger drove him to abandoning the guild and his family in order to become a member of the Magic Council, many of the wizards from Fire Heart despises him for making such action and accuse him of being a traitor, to which he doesn't care about and ignores them. Zakura doesn't appreciate the reckless actions of the Warrior Angel Guild and feels that the guilds rampage of destruction will be a bad influence to the peace he works diligently to create. Therefore he agrees on the term that the guild should be disbanded. He also has a disdain to the members who have broken several laws in practicing forbidden magic such as Esca Merle or for once serving as a dark mage and would care to bring them in to justice. Zakura shows no concern about the Toveri Alliance. He doesn't share his opinion towards the others nor does he acknowledges the beliefs of the other Council Members towards it and doesn't give much thought to it. He does however carefully monitors their actions, making sure they don't go above the law. If he sees something towards the alliance that could put the magical world into jeopardy and the councilmen's are in vote to be against the actions of the alliance then he will not hesitate to dispose of the alliance by himself before the other council members realize. History Zakura was born and raised as the oldest heir to the noble Gemini Clan, one of the Three Great Noble Clans. Growing up at the age of 15 Zakura was an hot-headed and quick tempered child who always ignored what he was told and caused commotion where ever he went. His parents would always scold him the best they can but he would always ignore them or show no interest in what their saying. He would always cause a ruckus in the Clan's mansion and would always get in trouble for picking fights with higher ups simply because he was bored. He would never take anything seriously and would do anything that would gain him unwelcoming attention. Every once in awhile his grandfather Grandol Gemini the head of the clan would often come to the mansion to see the state of things but also to try and lecture Zakura into changing his ways and becoming a respectful and well mature heir to the noble Clan which would make Zakura respond by declining his request, insulting him to his face and running off. Such action always gets his entire family depressed, wondering if there was any hope for the boy. Weeks later at the dinner table in the mansion. All family members of the clan attended dinner including Zakura when his parents gave a special announcement that they are soon to have another child. much to everyone's surprise Grandol applaud and congratulated them on such an achievement, however feeling betrayed Zakura became furious and shouted at his parents insulting them in anger and ran to his room. Such outburst upset his mother greatly followed by everyone else and Grandol feeling calm even after his outburst left him to wonder what he should do. Once dinner was over, Grandol headed to Zakura's room to talk to him when he heard the sounds of commotion and wood breaking. When he entered his room Zakura was trashing his room to let out his anger. He looked towards Grandol in a fiery rage. Grandol entered his room and attempted to speak to him about his parents and his soon to be younger sibling, however Zakura wouldn't listen to reason and stormed out of his room into the village. for the past nine Months Zakura has made no contact of with his parents or any other family members and never showed up to any special events his family held, even at the day of his younger siblings birth he never showed up to see his new little sister Suzuki Gemini which would upset his family even more. Later that night Zakura woke up to a loud noise coming from the room his mother and Suzuki was sleeping in and went to go investigate. As he walked through the garden towards the room he saw a suspicious man wearing a black cloth over his face sneaking out of the room carrying the baby Suzuki in one arm and a bloody knife in the other. In shock Zakura ran towards the intruder ready to fight him. Noticing his approach the intruder took him down with ease and ran towards the exit. Zakura managed to get up and noticed the door to the room he came out of was open a bit and was able to see a little of what was inside. Much to his shock he noticed the rooms walls were covered in blood and ran to investigate. the room had blood splattered over the place with both his mother and father lying dead near the bed. Zakura froze in fear but then ran in the direction of the intruder in rage hoping to save his baby sister. When he managed to catch up to the man, the man stopped and attacked him, badly injuring him in the process and continued running towards the exit. Badly injured Zakura tried to get up, determined to stop him but was on the verge of passing out. Just before he did he noticed a familiar looking old man get in front of the man, however Zakura passed out before getting a clear view of who it was or what happened. He woke up hours later in his bed covered in bandages with his grandfather sitting beside him with baby Suzuki resting peacefully in his arms. Frustrated by what happened and how powerless he was to protecting his family Zakura was furious and told his grandfather he wants to become stronger so he can protect people no matter the cost. Not knowing what to say on the matter Grandol accepted his request and later became the newest member to his grandfathers guild the Fire Heart Guild. Many years later Zakura grew up into a well mature man and a powerful member of Fire Heart. His traumatic experience of his past has kept him isolated from the others as he grew to extraordinary heights and eventually became one of the guilds S Class Wizards. During these past years Zakura fought off countless dark guilds by himself and have successfully achieved countless jobs. In his most recent job he rescued a Fire Heart Guild Branch from an a monster invasion and fought them off single handed, because of that he was hailed as a saver to his guild. Although the guild members didn't like the fact that he prefers not to open up to the rest of the guild everyone appreciates him and acknowledges him as a value member and hero of the guild. Not long after that Zakura along with a group of his guild mates went out on a request job far out into another country. During this job Zakura got a good look on the surrounding cities and villages he was passing by. They were all under complete chaos for one reason or another. Feeling powerless to prevent such a travesty Zakura question if what he was doing was enough to atone for his failure of his past and eventually came to a conclusion. Magic & Abilities [[Heavenly Body Magic|'Heavenly Body Magic']]':' Zakura's specialty [[Barrier Magic|'Barrier Magic']]':' Zakura is capable of creating powerful magical barriers [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]':' Zakura is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person '''Immense Speed:' Zakura possesses blinding fast speed. Immense Magic Power: Zakura possesses a tremendous amount of magic powers. Keen Intellect: Zakura has full knowledge of the magical world and its inhabitants. Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Gemini Clan Category:Fire Heart Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council